The objective is to identify geographic patterns of pancreatic cancer mortality rates, age-sex-race-specific, and to test many hypotheses regarding factors associated with (or "determinants of") these differences. From published reports and data available on magnetic tape, analyze patterns of mortality for state economic areas, large counties, and other geographic units for different time periods. Determine the areas for which pancreatic cancer mortality rates closely parallel environmental variables, including socio-economic variables as well as geological, drinking-water, atmospheric science and other variables, and the areas in which they do not parallel such variables. Measure standard error and search for systematic error or bias. Determine the areas for which pancreatic cancer mortality parallels the rates for other chronic diseases, such as coronary disease, and areas lacking this parallel, as a step toward identifying areas in which environmental variables are affecting risk of death for various diseases, and also areas in which environmental factors are affecting primarily pancreatic cancer. Through (a) utilization of data for mortality and various other variables, (b) calculation of death rates for as many areas as are large enough to provide a reasonable potential for yielding "statistically significant" rates, and (c) the critical use of correlation and multiple regression techniques, the strength of presently suspected risk factors will be tested, along with identifying and testing the relationship of other possible risk factors.